The Promise
by Gizzi1213
Summary: A promise is a promise, until it is not. A response to a SwFicChallenge on Live Journal to the prompt "Come out and play."


Anakin lengthened his stride, attempting to hurry without appearing to do so. His progress had already been interrupted twice. The first time when the rules of polite society dictate he responds to a greeting. The second when his own haste resulted in a collision that would have earned him winning points in hand-to-hand training exercises back in his padawan days. A lengthy lecture ensued about watching where he was going. Suffering through that, along with his most sincerely faked apologies, finally earned him his escape.

Anakin knew his mood would improve once he reached his destination. His nerves were wound to tightly after months in the field enduring battle after battle. He needed this break from his daily routine and the healing balm it offered to his battered soul.

With a sigh of relief he turned the last corner to finally stand in front of the door behind which he knew he'd find happy smiles and warm, welcoming embraces. He pauses just long enough to check his appearance and straighten his tunics, silently laughing at his own vanity and folly. He knew it was a waste of effort, within an hour he'd be completely disheveled, happily exhausted, and dripping in sweat.

Satisfied with his appearance, he activated the door control, putting a happy smile on his face as he walked into the room.

"Anakin! How lovely to see you. "

Anakin felt his entire being relax with the greeting.

"Hello, Master Wien, it's nice to be home."

"Will you get to stay long?"

"As long as the Council, or Grievous now that Count Dooku is dead, allows. I hope it is ok if I...," he motioned to the door located behind her desk.

"You're always welcomed, Anakin. But, I wonder...." her voice trailed off. "No, never mind, you're time is limited...."

Anakin cut her off, "Master, if there is something I can do to help, please, just ask." There were few Masters he'd willing make that offer to, but Master Wien had long been a favorite.

Master Wien considered for a moment, then nodded, "Please, take a seat, while I explain."

* * *

"Anakin."

"Anakin!"

The high pitched children's voices called his name from all directions in the large gymnasium where they were on a spending a play break. Within moments of entering the room, he was surrounded by younglings of all sizes, ages, and species. _This_ is what Anakin called a proper homecoming. Nothing, except for Padmé, lifted his spirits as much as the unrestrained happiness of the younglings' greetings.

Younglings clung to his robes, each babbling excitedly at him, telling him of the new skills learned since his last visit. He lavished praise on each of them in turn. Before long, the younglings drew him into a vigorous game of tag. Shouts of laughter and squeals of glee echoed throughout the vast room as Anakin chased younglings up and down its length.

Although engrossed in his play with the younglings, Anakin noted one youngling sitting quietly against a far wall. He'd made no attempt to join in the fun and play, but rather looked anxious and worried.

Qi'an. The youngling Master Wien had spoken with him about earlier. Anakin played with the other younglings a while longer, before pleading exhaustion and needing a break.

Grumbles of disappointment followed in his wake as he walked over to Qi'an. Without saying anything, Anakin slumped down next to the youngling. Qi'an was human, about four or five years old, with ruffled hair and huge blue eyes.

"Why don't you come out and play, Qi'an? Everyone else is having a fun time."

"They shouldn't be playing. _You_ shouldn't be playing either," was the mumbled reply.

"There's nothing wrong with having some fun, Qi'an. Come on," Anakin said, rising to his feet and extending his hand down to Qi'an, "come play tag with us."

"No! How can you **play?** Qi'an sprang to his feet, knocking Anakin's hand's away. "Jedi are dying! Can't you feel it, Master Skywalker? The Force is crying!"

"Qi'an! Calm yourself," Anakin admonished gently but firmly.

"But…."

"No, Qi'an, center yourself. Come on, I'll help you," Anakin rested his hands on the child's trembling shoulders, sending waves of soothing Force energy until he felt Qi'an calm under his hands. "There, that's better. Sit back down, let's talk."

Qi'an sat, a stubborn, mulish look on his otherwise adorable face.

"Talk to me, Qi'an. I'm not one of your teachers, I'm not a Master. I'm your friend. Can't you tell me what is wrong?"

"I can't."

Anakin barely heard the whispered reply, "Why, Qi'an? If you can't talk to a friend, who can you talk to?"

"I…I…," suddenly to Anakin's horror the child burst into tears. Realizing that the scene was drawing the attention of the other younglings, Anakin shifted so his back faced the room, then pulled Qi'an into his lap. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not, but he remembered how everything had always felt better whenever his mother had held him this way. There must have been something to it, because within a few moments, he felt the child's sobs subside and the tense little body relax against him.

"I'm ok now," Qi'an said, bringing Anakin out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry for crying."

"No need to apologize. If you needed to cry, you should cry. But I'd like to know why you felt the need."

Qi'an stiffened slightly against him, before mumbling something Anakin didn't understand. He asked the child to say it again.

"I'm scared."

"Me too," Anakin said. "I'm scared all the time. Fear is healthy, Qi'an. It warns you, keeps you alert. You just can't give in to it."

_YOU'RE_ scared?? But you're The…."

"I'm human, Qi'an," Anakin cut him off, "just as you are. Tell me what scares you the most."

"I can't. I don't want the others to hear."

"Whisper it in my ear then." There was a long pause before he felt Qi'an warm breathe caress his ear as the child whispered his confession to Anakin. Anakin considered what the child said, knowing he had to treat the child's fears seriously if he was going to help Qi'an face them. Deciding on a course of action, he leant forward and whispered something back to him.

Anakin watched the child consider his words, waiting for him to come to a decision. He didn't have to wait long.

"Do you promise, Master Skywalker?"

"You have my most sincere promise as a Jedi, Qi'an."

A broad smile broke out on the child's face. "OK! Good. Let's go play!!" Then with the carefree abandon only a child can manage, he leapt to his feet, calling over his shoulder, "I bet you can't catch me!!!"

Anakin laughed, getting to his feet to chase after him.

* * *

Anakin blinked, staring down at the anxious face staring up at him. The child's question echoed in his mind, "What do we do? There are too many of them."

Anakin felt a chill pass through him as inconvenient memory assaulting him, "I promise you, Qi'an, you have my promise as a Jedi that I will protect you with my life."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, a single tear rolling down his face


End file.
